Captain Planet Meets the Winx
by Akela Victoire
Summary: With their Sirenix powers combined, the Winx Club finds out what their magic can REALLY do…


_I think quite a few of you would agree with me that the new season looks like a rip-off of Captain Planet. This story idea spawned from that idea. Kinda cracky, but I hope you like it!_

* * *

Tritannus and the Trix were once again causing lots of pollution on the lovely Planet Earth.

"I need refuelling, Icy!" He cried.

"Coming up, Tritannus!" Icy replied smoothly.

She and her coven sisters combined their Dark Sirenix powers to summon garbage from anywhere they could and toss it into the ocean they were hovering above.

Tritannus cackled with glee as he saw all the filthy, rotten garbage fly from all directions straight towards him into the sea.

"Yes! Yes! Keep the garbage coming you three! I need more garbage!" He laughed evilly.

Meanwhile, in the distance, the Winx Club was flying out to sea in their recently-acquired Sirenix forms.

"We have to follow the garbage, then we'll probably find Tritannus for sure!" Bloom exclaimed.

"EEW!" Stella made a noise of disgust.

They flew for a while until they saw a dark tornado swirling around on top of the biggest pile of garbage they had ever seen with magical energy crackling from it.

The fairies all looked at each other and frowned.

"_Tritannus…" _They said in unison.

Three figures floated around the tornado and looked to be cackling madly.

"_And of course his new best friends…"_ Aisha thought.

They saw Tritannus rise up from the sea and absorb some of the pollution with the trident he stole from his father, laughing evilly as he did. He kept flickering between his normal and polluted monster forms.

"MORE! MORE! I NEED MORE POLLUTION!" He shouted.

Doesn't this remind you of a drug addiction, audience? Tritannus keeps asking for more pollution and when he doesn't get it, he seems weaker? And when he does, he gets all high and crazy?

Getting back to the story…

"Send me even more!" Tritannus exclaimed.

"Let me serve up some more for you!" Stormy sent more garbage towards him with a giant gust of wind and he absorbed it all, finally managing to hold a steady monster form.

"Yes… I'm fully refuelled now and ready to get back to taking over all the oceans…" He declared, smiling evilly.

The Trix glanced out into the distance and saw six winged forms flying towards them.

"_Urgh._ Tritannus, Winx alert!" Icy called down, pointing in the Winx Club's direction.

"No matter. Since I've been recharged, I can take care of them rather easily…"

He made the water around him shoot up, lifting him into the air.

The polluted water swirled around his waist like a typhoon as it kept him up in the air at the Winx's height.

"Don't they look different to you?" Stormy asked.

"You don't say…" Darcy muttered, slapping her sister around the head._ "Idiot…"_

"Why, if it isn't my lovely cousin and her friends come to see me…" Tritannus twirled the trident.

"Hello there cousin. Enjoying the pollution?" Aisha asked smoothly.

"Why yes, yes, I believe I do." Tritannus replied calmly as the Trix hovered behind him.

"Well, you won't be enjoying it for much longer!" Aisha led the charge as all the fairies combined their powers to blast Tritannus out of his polluted whirlpool.

Tritannus swiped the trident and deflected the blast.

"Hm. Looks like your little upgrade hasn't done all that much for you, has it?" Tritannus taunted.

Aisha growled and began throwing her strongest attacks at him while the other Winx Club members attacked the Trix.

"Morphix Whirlpool!" She cried.

Morphix merged with the sea below and came up in front of her to form a giant whirlpool, bigger than the one Tritannus was floating in.

It surrounded him and as she swung her clasped hands around together as if she were throwing a shotput, the water fully engulfed him.

Once she let go, he was thrown into the distance.

Aisha pumped her fist into the air.

"Yes!" She cheered.

And screamed when Stormy promptly blasted her with a lightning bolt, sending her plummeting right into the ocean.

"Aisha!" Bloom cried, flying down to her and hovering just above the water. "Are you okay?"

Aisha groaned and shook her head before answering. "Yeah, I think so. As you can see though, us attacking separately isn't gonna work on these guys…"

Bloom nodded. "In that case, we need to do a convergence."

She and Aisha took to the skies again.

The other fairies noticed this and followed them.

"Girls! We need to do a convergence!" Bloom exclaimed.

"Right!" They all replied in unison as they all stated to glow.

"Let our powers combine!" Bloom exclaimed.

"NATURE! FIRE! SOUND! WATER! TECHNOLOGY! SUN!"

Flora, Bloom, Musa, Aisha, Tecna and then Stella combined their powers in the air and were going to bring it down to blast Tritannus and the Trix with, but then…

"_BY YOUR POWERS COMBINED, I AM CAPTAIN PLANET!"_

We can almost hear brakes screech in the background as everyone, Winx Club, Tritannus and the Trix alike turned to look in the direction of the voice, which had come from the large energy sphere in the Winx' attempt to converge their powers.

A blue-green skinned man with green hair that looked like it came straight out of the eighties wearing red gloves, boots and had a gold globe with a red background on his chest and shoulders emerged from the blast.

They all blinked and hovered where they were, just staring at this "Captain Planet" guy.

"Now, let's take out the trash!" Captain Planet flew straight towards the Trix and flew around them in circles so fast while glowing a weird sort of green, that they began to feel dizzy and they flopped right onto the pile of garbage and their Dark Sirenix forms disappeared while magic energy seemed to flow from their body for a few seconds.

He then cast some sort of weird environment power spell and suddenly, all the garbage in the ocean began to fly back towards the shore in dumpsters _and_ in recycling bins.

He then turned to Tritannus, grinning.

"Time to clean up your act, Tritannus!" Captain Planet declared as he flew towards him.

"NO! _MINIONS!_" Tritannus swiped the stolen trident and his family-turned-pollution mutants rose out the ocean and went to attack Captain Planet.

"Oh no you don't!" Captain Planet snapped his fingers and the weird green glow that he had been glowing earlier appeared again.

The mutants began to glow as well and then they returned to their normal forms.

Nereus, Ligea, Tressa and Neptune looked at themselves in disbelief before floating over to the Winx Club's side.

"Now, time to take a bath!" Captain Planet raised his hands and glowing water enveloped Tritannus and when it washed off, he was back to regular form.

"No… _NO!_" Tritannus screamed in disbelief.

"I think this belongs to _you,_ Your Majesty." Captain Planet waved his hands and the trident went from Tritannus' hands to King Neptune's.

"Thank you, Captain Planet!" The sea king said.

"No problem, King Neptune. Remember Winx Club, the power is _YOURS!_" Captain Planet saluted them before disappearing.

All the Winx Club fairies hovered where they were, looking at each other and trying to figure out what just happened.

"What… What was that?" Flora broke the silence.

"I think our Sirenix powers must have combined and formed some sort of nature spirit environmentalist superhero that took care of Tritannus?" Bloom guessed.

"A nature spirit superhero with bad hair. Urgh!" Stella shuddered. "Couldn't the spirit superhero be better looking?"

"At least he took care of Tritannus, right?" Musa asked.

"Speaking of Tritannus…" Tecna nodded towards aforementioned villain, who was trying to swim away.

"Oh no you don't!" Aisha and Neptune flew towards him and apprehended him.

"Great. Villain vanquished. Now, I've got to go free my sister from her underwater prison- and wrap my head around what just happened…" Bloom dove into the ocean.

"The rest of us will take the Trix back to prison…" Musa nodded to the unconscious Trix, who were floating on top of the now clean ocean water.

"Okay then. Let's go people!" Aisha declared.

And they all went about their business, still trying to figure out how Captain Planet appeared in the picture…


End file.
